1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lithographic projection apparatus and more specifically to lithographic projection apparatus including a radiation sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cpatterning structurexe2x80x9d as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to means that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term xe2x80x9clight valvexe2x80x9d can also be used in this context. Generally, the said pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning structure include:
A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired;
A programmable mirror array. An example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-adressable surface. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. More information on such mirror arrays can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required; and
A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning structure as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatusxe2x80x94commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatusxe2x80x94each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the xe2x80x9cscanningxe2x80x9d direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally  less than 1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book xe2x80x9cMicrochip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processingxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the xe2x80x9clensxe2x80x9d; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a xe2x80x9clensxe2x80x9d. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such xe2x80x9cmultiple stagexe2x80x9d devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
In lithographic projection apparatus it is generally desirable to examine various aspects of the projection beam such as a dose (i.e. the total radiation energy per unit area delivered during an exposure), a focal plane position, uniformity of the beam, radiation distribution in a pupil plane of the projection system, etc. In addition, one may want to determine deviations of the projection beam introduced by the projection system, these deviations being referred to as aberrations. Examples of such aberrations are curvature of field, coma, astigmatism, spherical aberration, third and fifth order distortions, etc. In order to determine aforementioned beam aspects and aberrations, a radiation sensor for detecting radiation may be employed in the lithographic projection apparatus.
The present invention is concerned with radiation having wavelengths shorter than 50 nanometer (nm). An example of such radiation is extreme ultraviolet (EUV) with wavelengths typically in the range of 10 to 15 nm. A major problem encountered in lithographic apparatus using such radiation is the generally strong absorption of the said radiation by solid materials, liquids and gases, whereby the intensity of the projection beam can diminish completely. Consequently, a radiation sensor capable of detecting said radiation cannot partially or completely comprise such a strongly absorbing material in the radiation path. Another drawback is that existing radiation sensors for detecting radiation having wavelengths shorter than 50 nm, such as photomultiplier tubes, gas chambers, etc.xe2x80x94commonly used in synchrotronsxe2x80x94have dimensions that are far too large for use in a lithographic projection apparatus. Such existing sensors may further dissipate too much heat, possibly leading to undesirable temperature variations of the said sensor and/or of its surrounding environment (e.g. the substrate, an interferometry mirror block that is part of the substrate table, etc.).
One aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides a lithographic projection apparatus wherein a radiation sensor is conveniently positioned, said radiation sensor being capable of detecting radiation having a wavelength less than 50 nm.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a lithographic projection apparatus including a radiation system for providing a projection beam of radiation having a wavelength xcex1 smaller than 50 nm, a support structure for supporting patterning structure, the patterning structure serving to pattern the projection beam according to a desired pattern, a substrate table for holding a substrate, a projection system for projecting the patterned beam onto a target portion of the substrate and a radiation sensor which is located so as to be able to receive radiation out of the projection beam, said sensor including a radiation-sensitive material which converts incident radiation of wavelength xcex1 into secondary radiation, and sensing means capable of detecting said secondary radiation emerging from said layer.
Such a radiation sensor allows detection of radiation below 50 nm. Said secondary radiation can comprise electromagnetic radiation that is very well detectable, or freed electrons that can be very well measured directly or indirectly.
In an embodiment said radiation-sensitive material converts said radiation of wavelength xcex1 into electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength xcex2 that is larger than wavelength xcex1. Appropriate radiation-sensitive material may be selected from CaS:Ce, YAG:Ce and ZnS:Ag,Al, for example
In another embodiment said radiation-sensitive material converts said radiation of wavelength xcex1 into electrons freed from said radiation-sensitive material. The freed electrons can be measured indirectly by measuring a compensation current to the radiation-sensitive material, or directly by collecting the freed electrons and measuring their induced electrical current. A collector may be used for both methods, which is connected to some source of electrical potential that charges the collector positive with respect to the radiation-sensitive material. In this embodiment, the radiation-sensitive material may be comprised in at least one of said patterning structure, a reflector provided in said projection system and a reflector in said radiation system to monitor said projection beam along its path towards the substrate or as a contamination monitor.
According to a further aspect of an embodiment of the invention there is provided a device manufacturing method including providing a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material, providing a projection beam of radiation using a radiation system, said projection beam having a wavelength xcex1 smaller than 50 nm, using patterning structure to endow the projection beam with a pattern in its cross-section, projecting the patterned beam of radiation onto a target portion of the layer of radiation-sensitive material, using a radiation sensor to detect radiation out of the projection beam, said sensor including a radiation-sensitive layer which converts incident radiation of wavelength xcex1 into secondary radiation, and sensing means capable of detecting said secondary radiation emerging from said layer.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of the apparatus according to the invention in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such an apparatus has many other possible applications. For example, it may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display panels, thin-film magnetic heads, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms xe2x80x9creticlexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwaferxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiexe2x80x9d in this text should be considered as being replaced by the more general terms xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctarget portionxe2x80x9d, respectively.
In the present document, the terms xe2x80x9cradiationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbeamxe2x80x9d are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet radiation (e.g. having a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation (e.g. having a wavelength in the range 5-20 nm), as well as electrons.